The Flight Of The Eagle
by PsYcHoKiTkAt
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter had a sister? Not a twin, but just a sister that no body knew about? (sounds a little corny i know but it will be good i promise!)(Pg13 for later chappies)


The Flight of The Eagle  
  
Disclaimer: these are my characters! Do not steal them!!!! Review for more chapters!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Annika Lei Potter "Annika, please wake up," said her aunt. "But it is Saturday aunt Leslie!" said Annika, brushing a strand of jet black hair out of her emerald eyes. She squinted. "You have chores to do, so stop your whining and get down her. You are going to be hurled out of this house if you do not get up this instant!" Annika's evil aunt said. I'd like to hurl on you, thought Annika. "Annika!" screamed Leslie. "I'm coming!" she shouted. Why can't that woman be kind for once? All she does is just yap, yap and YAP! Would it kill her to just shut up? Gosh! Thought Annika. "Well, Aunt Leslie, what are my chores today?" asked Anika. "You can clean the car, weed the garden, take out the garbage, and also-" but Anika saying, "Oh, so pretty much just the usual", cut Aunt Leslie short "Yes, that is correct, but don't you EVER speak to me in that ungrateful tone young lady. It is not my fault that your parents went and killed themselves by jumping off of Dead Man's Cliff? No, I think it was theirs, yes, theirs." Said aunt Leslie, with her usual arrogant selfless voice. As Anika was walking outside, she suddenly got a pain on her right forearm. As she turned over her arm, she saw her star shaped scar. But something was different. It was burning bright red! "We have to Lillian, we have to!" Anika heard a man's voice. "What about the twins? They can't jump!" Everything went all blurry. Where am I? She thought. Suddenly, everything went black. Anika fell to the ground. "Oh, is she a muggle?" "She has muggle clothes." "Do you think you-know- who sent her?" "She doesn't look evil." All of the sudden, Anika bolted up to her feet. Her pants were torn in the left knee. There was a cut on her knee. It was in the shape of a star.  
  
Chapter Two - Hogwarts School  
  
"Miss, are you okay?" said an old man's voice. "You must've fell thirty or forty feet!" said a boy's. "Who are you?" said a stern voice. "I think I am fine," said Anika. "And my name is Anika Lei Potter." A look of surprise fell over the three faces. "Do you know where you are?" The stern voice asked again. The stern voice belonged to a tall woman, with blonde hair pulled back into a tight French twist. "I actually have no idea whatsoever, but I have realized that this is some sort of school, I think." Said Anika. Suddenly, Anika realized that there was a boy with black hair standing next to her. Suddenly, the old man spoke. " I am Professor Dumbledore. You are at Hogwarts. We think that you are somewhat important to the lives of every student here. We will, of course, be sorting you, and placing you into classes. Harry here is in the same dormitory as you, so he will escort you around until you get the hang of it." "All clear? I am Professor McGonagal, and I am head of your dorm. Please follow Harry." "Hi," said the boy. "I am Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"Potter? How do you spell yours? Who are your parents? Do you have any sist-" "SETTLE DOWN!" bellowed Harry. "I spell it P-O-T-T-E-R. Lily and James Potter. Yes. Her name was Anikana, but we called her Anika." "Oh, cool." Said Anika. "That is my name!" "I know." Said Harry. "I think you are my sister." "WHAT!" screamed Anika. "You are my sister," said Harry, in the tone of somebody talking to a mentally challenged child. "Oh fun," said Anika sarcastically. "Yes. That is why Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal looked so surprised." Anika was looking around. "You're in Gryffindor. So am I." "Very good." Harry said this in a tone unlike his own.  
  
"Harry," said an odd looking Hermione. "Who is this girl?" "For your information," started Annika. "My name is Annika Lei Potter." "Potter?" piped up Ron. "As in P-O-T-T-E-R?" Annika nodded. "Yep." 


End file.
